Broken Hearts, Broken Bones, And Broken Souls
by EternalNight88
Summary: We are now one, our souls linked as we share the same pain, we have mended our broken souls. Picking ourselves up we mended our bones piece by piece regaining what was lost, my heart starts beating again a pulse of life resounding through my veins when I thought I gave my life away. The reapers hands of fate grabbed my soul once again and tied me down to you.
1. Losing the Will to Fight

**Hello all of my dearest fans, I want to celebrate my bff/sis's belated birthday, so say hello to InfiniteSnow. Go to her page and send her a happy birthday and I will make chapter 2, hope you enjoy it~ I know I make a lot of abuse Kima stories but this one was a request so if you don't like what I write then deal with it because I am not stopping. I am back for good! No flames please!**

[Maka POV]

I lay here on my apartment floor,staring up at the ceiling as unwanted tears fall down my face, blood stains my pale skin as it falls onto the floor making a small puddle. My eyes red and blood-shot from all the crying I did each time _he _hits me and lacerates my skin with his scythe arms. Yes, it is my once beloved Soul Eater, he walks over to me and pulls me by my hair. His eyes giving off a look that sends shivers of fear down my spine.

I whimper in pain as he slaps me across the cheek sending me flying into the wall that was filled with so many happy memories, but now those feelings I once harbored had vanished along with my soul. I slowly lift my head despite the stinging pain on my cheek and the pieces of glass puncturing my back.

He leans down next to me just staring at me with a sudden bored expression and sighs standing up.

"Black Star invited us and Kid if we wanted to play basketball since Liz and Patty are out shopping. I said yes so go change and hurry it up too. MOVE you stupid trash!" Soul screams losing all of his short patience at me not moving and he yanks my arm upwards making a loud bone cracking noise but I don't feel the pain.

"Yes Soul…" I say trudging into my room pulling out my concealer and another set of my clothes before limping to the bathroom.

I look into the mirror and see all the damage he's done and I sigh applying the concealer to my face after cleaning my wounds. If anyone found out he'd kill me and everyone else, this was our little secret, no one was to know….

After changing not even stopping to fix myself breakfast I give Soul his and unlock the door giving him his keys.

He gives me his signature smirk as if clearing all of the bad things he's done but that's not enough, I manage to pull a small smile before sitting on the back of his motorcycle.

As we get there we were greeted by the gang and I pull my long time best friend over and talk to her about it and tease her about Black Star.

"Has he gotten any better?" She asks me in a low tone voice. Hanging my head down a bit my bangs covering my eyes as loose strands of hair fall down my shoulder blade.

"No, it just keeps getting worse. I don't know if I can keep this up Tsubaki, I mean when we are around you guys he acts just fine but when we are at home I never get a break, and I think he dislocated my shoulder again…" I sigh and Tsubaki looks over at Soul in anger and he eyed her suspiciously and turns continuing to talk to Black Star. A shudder grows up my spine as I feel someone's eyes on the back of my neck but not of fear.

[Kid POV]

I watch as Maka and Soul come into the park acting like everything's okay when it's really not.

_Soul I know what you do to her and I know it's not right. I can see the scars on her soul, scars from being hurt, betrayed, beaten….broken…._I think bitterly to myself as I watch her try her best to make it seem like she's not limping, but I see the silent pain etched in her eyes like something etched in stone.

She walks over to Tsubaki and he walks over to Black Star the two having a facade at every sentence they spoke.

I look over at Maka and Tsubaki who talk in low voices so we can't hear and Tsubaki looks over at Soul who eyed her curiously as if she's suspecting something.

But all I can do is lean against the wall and watch as Maka slowly falls apart like fragile glass broken…

_I want to help her but I feel like I can't, I am just useless garbage! I can't even help my crush from her abusive boyfriend, it's so pathetic. I mean it's not like I can walk in their apartment grab Maka and take her to my place. On second thought….that's a good idea! _I think as I look at Maka who has her head hanged low. My heart clenches to see my friend in pain like this…

"Yo earth to Kid! Can you stop staring at Maka and get over here! Besides she already taken!" Black Star says making me fight off a dark red blush from being etched across my face.

"I was not looking, just thinking if Liz and Patty spent exactly $888.88 on my credit card knowing them they probably did." I say and Soul and Black Star roll their eyes at my statement.(Eri: I feel like this is something he would do. Thanks kid I will buy a bunch of anime items that add up to 888.88 or 8,888.888)

"Whatever, if you guys don't want to play then stay over there while us cool guys play like real men!" Soul says and I inwardly scowl wanting to rip him apart, acting like everythings okay! It enrages me but I only shrug and sit on the bench with Maka and Tsubaki.

"So Maka, did you study for the dissection test Monday?" I start out and her eyes widen in surprise.

"I completely forgot! Doing so many missions this week, we are so close to making Soul a Death Scythe." Maka says and gets out her book from god knows where and begins reading it.

_This is my chance! _I think to myself as I try to gain the courage to ask her over. I may be a Death God but I get nervous to you know.

Clearing my throat I was about to ask her until, the ball comes rolling towards Maka who didn't seem to notice it or care until Soul interrupted her reading.

"Hey tinytits! Pass us the ball." I notice that she slightly cringes at being called that and sends the basketball on home straight into Soul's face making him fall onto his back with a huge red mark from the lines of the basketball.

Black Star bursts into a fit of laughter pointing at his marked face and Maka shifts in her seat a with an icy cold glare that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Don't call me that or else that's not the only thing your gonna get." She says going back to read her book ignoring him.

_Ha, he deserves it…_ I think to myself laughing at his misery. This isn't even half of what he deserves…

"So Maka, if you want you can come over to study. Even spend the night if you want~" I offer her and it's like dangling a piece of sausage over to a dog.

"Okay, can I come at 8 I have some chores to do around the house anyways." She says and I nod.

But when I look over to her left pigtail to see it's 1.5 cm higher than the right. I put both arms on her shoulders turning her so she faces me and I lean closer to her, needing to fix the asymmetry of her soft hair.

[Maka POV]

My eyes widen when Kid turned me towards him and began leaning in. Too surprised I just stayed still thinking my hair was asymmetrical and it was because he tangled his hands into the left side of my hair taking it out of the hair tie and combing through it with a certain subtleness. I can't help but blush faintly at his actions, his amber ringed eyes staring at me intensely as he focused.

"K-Kid?" I say shocked as he weaves his fingers into my hair combing it with such a delicate touch.

"Your left pigtail was 1.5 cm higher than the right one." He says and I laugh at his OCD. I don't think it's weird or crazy at all, it's actually kind of cute the way he he pouts when he sees something asymmetrical.

"Thanks Kid." I say as he releases his hands from my hair. When I look up I see his golden eyes piercing into mine, the rings in his eyes giving off such an intensity that it sends shivers around my spine, I feel like his eyes are piercing into my soul…

"MAKA!" Soul says snapping me out of my thoughts and I turn to him. He looks angry, oh this isn't good, Not one bit…

"Come on we're leaving." He demands grabbing my hand and yanking me up before another hand reached out to my other hand delicately yet forcefully pulling me down into his lap . I look down to see Kid's amber eyes burning into mine with worry as he clutched onto my hand tightly.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Kid says smirking and I feel my heartbeat falter at his remark.

"Yes she does, she's my girlfriend and she needs to be with me not some other guy!" He says pulling me out of his grasp and dragging her out of the park.

[Kid POV]

"Well Kid, your god will grace his presence upon you Monday at school!" Black Star says laughing not caring about what just happened.

"By Kid, see you at school…." Tsubaki says in a sad tone as her eyes falter over to where the weapon and meister pair left to.

"By Black Star, Tsubaki see you later." I say before walking in the same direction towards their apartment.

"_Maka, be strong for me. I am coming for you I promise." _I swear inside of my head as I walk summoning Beelzebub and I hop on the board and at maximum speed I soar through the sky heading towards their apartment complex.

_I hope I'm not too late…_ I think to myself as I get off calling Beelzebub back to me. When I was a block or two away from her apartment Soul bumped right into me looking at me with a very intense level of hate.

"Stay away from her." He tells me what to do and I scoff not even stopping to give him my undivided attention.

"I'd like to see you try, besides you can't tell a Death God what to do unless you want to die early." I say in a mocking tone and he clamps his mouth shut and continues walking with a sigh.

"The only reason your still alive right now is because I know Maka wouldn't want you dead!" I shout as I round the block getting nearer to the building.

[Maka POV]

After another severe beating I feel like I have had enough, I am just so tired….Tired of fighting, tired of living a lie making things seem like everythings fine, tired of lying, tired of getting beaten by the one that I trusted the most….Just so tired that I have had enough of living this way.

I stare at my door as I hear his footsteps near my bedroom and I feel fear instantly shooting across my body.

His footsteps stop near my door and I see his shadow wavering over my door as if questioning whether or not to open the door. I hear him growl when he sees it's locked and sighs walking away from my door and I hear the apartment door open and then slam making the apartment shutter for a couple of seconds

I stand and walk over to my mirror to examine the damage he's done and I look to see my eyes cold, dead, alone. and lifeless. Scars all over my stinging flesh and a couple of deep wounds that have slowly healed throughout the past year. Anger wells up inside of me as I trace all the marks on my body, scars and bruises decorating my skin.

"I can't take this anymore!" I scream punching the mirror and watching as the glass shards fall out of place, even some cutting my face but I don't feel the pain just feel so numb. I feel hot tears fall down my face when I think about all the things I have done for him and he does this to me, I am too weak to get myself out of this madness! It's just so pathetic…

"I'm tired of living…" I murmur as I exit my room and into the kitchen fixing myself a small side meal and when I was about to start cooking a voice inside of my head spoke to me.

"_I can tell you a way how to ease the pain…" _The voice says to me almost sinister.

"How? There isn't a way out of this." I say to it, my voice echoing throughout the empty halls.

"_Kill yourself and you'll see that the one that caused you pain will suffer." _It says back and I slowly give in to it.

"_Yes, give into me girl. Give me your soul!" _It says and I don't have control over my body anymore. I reach for the knife that I was cutting vegetables with and bring it close to my wrist.

"This is really the end…" I say to no one in particular but at I was bringing the knife down on my wrist I saw memories of Kid and I flood my consciousness. Realizing what I have done I try to press down on the wound only to have blood seep through my hands. Feeling weak I drop to the floor, my life flashing before my eyes.

"Goodbye everyone…..Kid…" His name escapes my last breathe as I fall into a sea of darkness.

We are now one, our souls linked as we share the same pain, we have mended our broken souls.

Picking ourselves up we mended our bones piece by piece regaining what was lost, my heart starts beating again a pulse of life resounding through my veins when I thought I gave my life away.

The reapers hands of fate grabbed my soul once again and tied me down to you.


	2. Intertwined Souls

**Hey guys back again and thank you for staying with me (Mean you Chi) Anyways don't want to keep you on this rocky cliffhanger so I started tonight. Hope you like it~**

[Kid's POV]

I walked down the silent halls of the apartment complex and I reach the outside door room number 506. I knock on the door eight times and don't get a response, I knock a couple more times and hope that she is able to open the door.

"Maka….." I say and I still don't get an answer. A wave of panic and paranoia washed over my soul and I hesitantly kicked the door down only for my senses to be intoxicated by the metallic smell of blood. The smell oh so strong invaded my nose making me take a step back before stepping inside again.

"Maka?" I call out to her while invading her room and the other two rooms that belonged to Soul and the bathroom.

"Maybe she went out…" I tell myself after searching the living room, my final destination was the kitchen..

The stench of fallen blood was the most preeminent here so when I went behind the table I felt something wet on my hands. Slowly looking down at the counter top was a pool of blood...looking further down lay Maka Albarn, her black blood decorating her pale skin.

"Maka!" I fall on my knees in her pool of blood and pick up her bleeding form.

"K-K...id.." Her eyes slowly open and relief washed over me as I picked up the girl and opened a window. Making sure it was locked again I jump down from the building calling Beelzebub.

"Stay with me Maka, everythings going to be okay." I tell her putting her cold hands to my face warming them up. Maka moved her small thumb with all her strength across my cheek and I look down at her before flying top speed to Death's Hospital.

"Kid….I just couldn't hold on any longer….forgive me…" She says slowly closing her eyes but I shake her keeping her eyes open for a little bit longer. Her once shining bright emerald eyes now dull and losing their color.

"No Maka! Stay with me, I need you please don't leave me!" I shout at her and her eyes spring open.

"Kid?" She looks at me questioningly but I ignore her stares as I stare straight ahead. Gliding down towards the front of the building I burst the doors of the hospital Maka to the front desk. Slamming the desk to get the female secretary's attention she eyes me she looks down at Maka in my arms.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" She asks taking her from me and laying her on a bed, her black blood staining the bed as if blood staining fresh snow, tainting it.

The Doctor stands in the doorway of the office eyes widened as he marches over to Maka and getting out his surgical tools, closing the door to the surgery room he begins to work on her. Standing here now I feel so useless, like I could have prevented it by staying with her a little longer.

"I don't know, I went to visit her and when I kicked down the door she was bleeding from her wrist in the kitchen.." I explain to the nurse and secretary and they just nod.

"Well does she have any friends or family?" The nurse asks and I nod asking them if I could use their phone so I can call them.

First I called Liz and Patty who were shocked at the news but told me that they would contact the others for me. I sigh and thank them before hanging up.

I pace outside in the waiting area and I feel a tsunami of anger wash over me whenever I thought about Soul. Soul was her everything, when he first asked her out all she ever talked about was Soul to me that it made me sick. Now he just throws her around like a broken doll yet still possessive over her even though he doesn't care about her anymore.

I felt a hand clamp down on my arm and I wiped away my tear with my other sleeve.

"We're all here Kid, we heard what happened." Tsubaki said as Patty and Liz sit down closest to the entrance of the emergency ward.

"I...I just didn't think it was so bad that she wanted to die…" Tsubaki says and I nod. We all sit down next to each other in complete silence, even Black Star was quiet.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a doctor with a bloody lab coat. He looks out into the sea of people until his eyes land on me.

"Death the Kid right?" He asks me coming up to me.

"That's correct…" I state a little worried about this.

"Please come with me." He says pulling me with him through the doors until we stand outside of Maka's room.

"She has gone through a small trauma and she won't stop calling your name. It seems her soul has been severed and at this rate she might die." He says and my eyes widen in surprise.

"If that's the case then I will give her a piece of my soul. Our professor Stein can perform the surgery." I say and he approves. I call Stein and he walks in only after seconds and pulls us into the surgery room. I take off my jacket and dress shirt and lay down on the cool metal table.

"This is going to hurt a bit, you might want to hold her hand. By the way I ofrgot to mention that once you give her a piece of your soul she becomes a reaper too."He says and I take in every ounce of it.

"I am fully aware, I just want to save her. I will not rest until she is safe" I say and he nods. He makes a scalpel out of his soul and severs it a tiny bit and transfers it to Maka's Girigori soul. The minute he puts my piece into her body she convulses grabbing my hand tightly, even though she was unconscious might I add I was starting to lose the feeling in my hand.

After a couple of minutes she calms down long enough for him to stich both of us up and he picks Maka up.

"Now we take her to your house and let her recover." Stein says and I agree. I walk outside and tell the group to come over to my house.

"Meet you there Kid." Black Star says and dashes out.

"Liz, Patty." I say and they transform. I walk outside to face the evening sun and I summon Beelzebub going back to my house at rapid speed.

Now there will be another reaper in existence, and this time a female….

We are now one, our souls linked as we share the same pain, we have mended our broken souls.

Picking ourselves up we mended our bones piece by piece regaining what was lost, my heart starts beating again a pulse of life resounding through my veins when I thought I gave my life away.

The reapers hands of fate grabbed my soul once again and tied me down to you.

A new piece to the puzzle

The girl who is now a different race

always trying to escape

the prying minds of society


	3. Gone But Not Forgotten

Gone But Not Forgotten

A/n: The beginning of this chapter takes place in Maka's mind. Enjoy!

[Maka POV]

_I stand there watching all my fears come to life…..the one I loved….the one who hurt me the most just injured the gang._

"_Ah~ I just love this side of Soul-kun, ne Soul?" A sickly sweet voice resounded in the silence. Out of nowhere a witch appeared and wrapped her dainty little hands around Soul's neck and kisses him on the cheek making me gag slightly._

"_Yeah… Yunaida." He responds and she orders him to transform. With an insane glint in her eyes, she charges at me with a look of pure enjoyment._

"_Get ready to die Maka Albarn!" She says and she raises Soul's blade in the air and mercilessly swings down._

_Time seems to slow as I watch a curtain of black block the hit and slump to the floor. My eyes widen in shock as I realize that it was Kid that protected me._

_I slump down to the ground and feel a never ending amount of tears flood my vision as I pick up Kid's body and hold him tightly. He weakly grabs onto my hand and squeezes it slightly._

"_M-Maka…...I….love...y...o….u.." His voice comes out in quiet breaths and he goes silent, his hand slumping to the floor._

"_Kid….ne Kid wake up…..KID!" I shout his name over and over again but he doesn't respond, his eyes closed forever leaving me here alone._

"_Haha, this came out better than I expected. Now that there's no more interruptions… DIE!" She shouts and I can feel the blade cut through my neck beheading me._

*Non-Dream*

"*Gasp*!" I shot up out of my bed making something fall to the floor loudly. Cautiously I turn to look at the floor to find….KID?!

"Maka….you're awake!" He says happily and he gets up and sits on the edge of my bed looking at me. I know that he can see the emotions that I kept behind closed doors. I felt a never ending fear inside as I got flashes of the dream over and over again.

"Maka? What's wrong, your crying." He asks me and I lift my hand up to my face and see he's right I have been crying. I didn't even realize….

He leans so close to me that I almost thought he was going to kiss me but I felt his thumb rub across my eyes. I look up at him and he smiles at me making me avert my eyes in embarrassment.

"Just a bad dream that's all. How long have I been out?" I ask and the response I heard from him made my eyes widen in shock.

"I've been out for three months?!" I shout and he nods. I am now able to take in the sight of him, his disheveled hair and clothes makes me giggle at how unkempt he is.

"Wait so that means you have been in this hospital for three months just for me?!" I ask and he nods making me feel a warm feeling inside.

"I just couldn't leave you like that in your own mind alone and probably scared." He says and he suddenly looks down at himself and back at me before running into my hospital bathroom and a loud 'manly' shriek came from the bathroom.

"I look so unsymmetrical!" He shouts and I know his OCD has taken over.

After a while of hearing him panic in the bathroom he comes out looking brand new.

"That was a relief…" I smile at him and then I look up at the ceiling light with so many questions.

"Where's the gang?" I ask and he walks over to me and takes out a brush.

"They went home for the night. They said they'll all be back this evening."

"_Yeah, I bet Soul didn't show up at all. Not like he really cared about me anyways._" I think bitterly to myself and sigh.

With a delicate touch, he takes my ties out of my pigtails and brushes my hair gently. The action is so soothing that I unconsciously rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"Kid…" I start and he looks down at me.

"What?" Kid's voice sounds so smooth, like I could listen to it forever. I could feel my throat closing up as I feel big warm tears flow down my eyes again.

"...Why am I still here?" I ask feeling the emotions resurface making me hold my hands to my face and start weeping.

"Because I wasn't ready to let you go." He says and my eyes widen. His words resounded through my now blank mind making me blush.

"Um...I meant we didn't want you to die, because we care about you. The gang and I that is." He corrects himself and I look at the door feeling two presences.

"Who's there?" I ask and the door slides open revealing Stein and Lord Death.

"Heya Maka-chan! I just came to see how you were doing." He says pulling me into a tight hug until I felt my stomach burn.

"Ouch…" I whimper and I lift up my shirt to see a incision done on me.

"What is this?" I ask running my hand up and down my stomach to ease the pain.

"Well my dear, you were on the brink of death and my little Kiddo-kun split half of his soul and connected it to yours because half of your soul died." Lord Death says making my eyes go wide. I look over at Kid to see him blushing slightly.

"Dad! Stop calling me that!" He pouts and I think its the cutest thing ever.

"I had to cut you open and cut off the dead part of your soul and he gave you a piece of his, so you might want to go look in the mirror." Stein says opening the bathroom door. Kid carries me bridal style making me blush as we walk to the bathroom mirror.

In the mirror I see something I never thought I'd see before. Its still me but I have the lines of sanzu and my eyes are molten honey with small rings in them. Behind me I look over at Kid and he looks at me as if he's waiting for something.

"Well?" He asks and I look at him confused.

"What?" I ask and he looks at me surprised.

"Aren't you gonna panic, I mean you found out that you now have a half reaper soul and my blood pulsing through your body. Aren't you surprised at least." He grabs onto my shoulders and looks at me with a strong emotion.

"Why would I be shocked? I mean I am actually quite happy, you gave your life for me. Why, did you think I was going to call you a monster and hate you for turning me into a monster?" I ask and he downcasts his eyes. I feel an intense amount of anger swell up inside me and I slap him making his eyes widen in shock.

"You did think that didn't you?!" I ask my voice cracking slightly but I fight back the tears.

"Because I practically turned you immortal! I turned you into Death itself!" He shouts back but I shake my head and sigh.

"Kid. One, I don't think your a monster. Two, you saved my life. Why would I be upset, that's just stupid. Three, I don't care if I am immortal." I try to reason with him but his eyes light up with newfound anger.

"You should care! You have to watch everyone you care about die! Wouldn't you be sad about that?!" He shouts and I realize that I haven't been reaching him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head into his chest.

"Idiot, I know I will but I know that they wouldn't want to see me mourning everyday. That's why you need to make enough memories with them so when they do you can continue living. Not just surviving because you have to but to live through them! They can be gone but not forgotten….besides even if they do, I still have you…" I whisper the last part and I feel his arms that were securing me squeeze me tighter.

"You don't have to fear anymore….I am back and I will make sure your not lonely…" I whisper and he nods.

After that moment he puts me back in the bed and tuck me in. He starts to get up and walk to the door.

"_Wait...don't go…..I need you by my side. I don't want to have those nightmares again..._" I think to myself and I quickly grip the end of his black jacket.

"Please stay…." I mutter and he nods.

"Here, lay in the bed with me. I have been cold for three whole months, I need warmth." I say and he chuckles before slipping in the bed with me.

"Good night Maka." He says and he closes his eyes.

After a while of thinking I look over at the alarm clock for it to read 1:30. Sighing I turn over to where I am facing Kid's back and I feel my eyelids get heavy before closing.

[Yunaida POV]

I watch silently through the window and I remember to turn on my soul protect after watching Maka fall asleep with that reaper boy.

"Kukuku….the fun has only begun Maka Albarn, I'll make you suffer!" I say before returning to her apartment to find Soul.

A/n: Okay guys thats it for now. If you want to help why not help me figure out what type of witch she is. As long its not like Eruka or Medusa its fine. Thanks!

We are now one, our souls linked as we share the same pain, we have mended our broken souls.

Picking ourselves up we mended our bones piece by piece regaining what was lost, my heart starts beating again a pulse of life resounding through my veins when I thought I gave my life away.

The reapers hands of fate grabbed my soul once again and tied me down to you.

A new piece to the puzzle

The girl who is now a different race

always trying to escape

the prying minds of society

Forced to walk the Earth for all eternity

despite her suffering

Expecting to be lost and forgotten


End file.
